


wish i would never know

by integalactic_jerk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Post-The Death Cure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk
Summary: — Я надеялся, что потерял не всех братьев./Джон спрашивает Брана о подробностях Кровавой Свадьбы/
Relationships: Jon Snow & Bran Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark
Kudos: 1





	wish i would never know

Джон сжимает рукоять меча в левой руке, цепляясь правой за кожаный пояс, неподвижно стоит против статуи отца. Тревожные блики рыжего пламени отплясывают на стенах дикие танцы, бессовестно швыряя из стороны в сторону тени, то наделяя Эддарда Старка непропорционально большим ртом, то лишая глаз.

Джона не было там.

Он знает, что это не его вина. Знает даже то, что, будь он там, едва ли смог что-либо изменить. В лучшем случае — тоже лишился бы головы, украсив собою стену. Но мог бы _попытаться_.  
Сделать что-то и сожалеть куда как лучше, чем сожалеть, не сделав ничего. И он не может избавиться от непрерывно колотящего сознание _«меня там не было»._

— Потерял счет времени? — Джон дергается, чувствуя, как заполошно заходится сердце. Бран появляется из темноты, словно призрак подземелий, наполненных одной памятной скорбью. Хотя таков и есть Трехглазый Ворон.

— Ты меня напугал, — отвечает Джон, отворачиваясь обратно к статуе отца. Взгляд брата колет затылок.

Бран не отвечает.

Минуты текут в тишине, холод замедляет их, и, если затаить дыхание, можно услышать, как хрустят на зубах замерзшие секунды. Бран не шевелиться, а Джона вдруг захлестывает отчаянное желание убежать: скинуть тяжелые кожаный плащ, подбитый мехом, ножны и доспех, и бежать, бежать по ледяной равнине до тех пор, пока в груди не начнет жечь, и потом еще немного, и только когда воздух начнет драть драть горло раскаленным металлом, а каждый вдох будет сродни сожжению заживо, —только после этого упасть замертво посреди пустыни белоснежного Севера, укутанного туманами и льдами, да так и остаться навеки, вдали от войны, от покалеченной семьи, ото лжи и от правды. Один на один с собой и снегом.

— Ты думаешь, что мог бы что-то изменить, — голос Брана возвращает его в холодную крипту. — Но ты не мог.

Джон молчит.

— Стена и королевская гавань — места слишком удаленные друг от друга, Джон. твой путь отделился от пути Неда Старка. Ты выбрал Север, а он выбрал Юг.

Джон хочет попросить Брана замолчать, но бесцветный голос, эхом отдающийся от каменных стен, сковывает его волю.

— Что свершилось, то свершилось. Ты не в силах изменить ни прошлое, ни будущее.

— А настоящее?

— Настоящее пишется прошлым под диктовку будущего. Нет такой силы, которая способна была бы нарушить этот порядок.

— Неужели тебе все равно? — не выдерживает Джон. Оборачивается, глаза в глаза. Взгляд у Брана пустой и колючий. Того и гляди просверлит в черепе дыру, в которую Джона и засосет, не оставив ни кости, ни капли крови.

— Я лишь посредник между прошлым и настоящим. Брандон Старк, бывший тебе братом, мертв.

Джон вздыхает и отворачивается.

— Я надеялся, что потерял не всех братьев.

_«Один из которых умер у тебя на руках, а о смерти второго ты узнал словно между делом.»_

— Могу лишь выразить сочувствие.

Джон горько усмехается.

Узнав о двух обугленных детских трупах, вздернутых Теоном над воротами Винтерфелла, он думал, что хуже быть уже не станет. Услышав от Сэма, что братья живы, снова воскресил в себе надежду, и ею одной дышал на стене, на краю света. Глупец, решивший, что в войне сможет сохранить свою семью.

— Как умер Робб?

Вопрос со свистом рассекает воздух.

— Ты знаешь.

— Я знаю лишь то, что было написано в письме, — замолкает. — Меня не было там. А ведь я мог бы. Я должен был остаться с братом, а не добровольно отрекаться от семьи, сдавая себя Дозору.

— Тебе было уготовано иное. Не в твоих силах перечить судьбе.

Джон намеревается было возразить, но внезапно захлестнувшее бессилие лишает его всякой способности спорить. Бран прав, нет нужды в «если бы» и «может быть», когда он стоит здесь, в пустой крипте, где ни тела, ни статуи, ни имени. Одна тоска и черно-белая память.

— Это была засада. Кейтилин первой почувствовала угрозу.

_набухающая в ушах музыка. пьяный гогот и звон посуды. тревожный грохот захлопнувшихся ворот._

— Она знала лорда Фрейя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять — этот человек не способен на прощение. И задавалась вопросом, как только позволила себе и сыну оказаться в этом зале.

_скрипучий голос старого лорда. стихшие гости. широкая улыбка на обветренном лице робба._

— Она надеялась, что Русе опровергнет ее догадку. Она доверяла ему, он был посвящен и приближен. Увы.

_полный отчаяния взгляд. насмешливо-самонадеянный — в ответ. блеснувший в маслянистом свете факелов рукав кольчуги._

— Ее первым инстинктом было защитить сына.

_звонкая пощечина предателю. крик испуганной матери. недоумение на лице робба._

— Первой ранили Талису Мэйгер. Фрей не мог потерпеть такого надругательства над собой — тот, кто нарушил уговор, посмел явиться в его дом с беременной женой, на месте которой должна была быть одна из его дочерей. Фрей, хоть и глуп, но такой насмешки над собой стерпеть не мог.

_шесть ударов ножом в живот беременной наследником старка. полный ярости крик робба и три стрелы, пронзившие его грудь._

— Это была бойня, а не битва. Разморенные жаром и вином, северяне не в силах были дать отпор, — тон Брана монотонен и сух. — Фрей дал головорезам сигнал остановиться, когда увидел, как Робб, который уже должен был умереть, ползет к убитой жене. Настала его очередь насмехаться. Кейтилин решила воспользоваться заминкой.

_бледный, едва стоящий на ногах старший сын кейтилин старк, за несколько секунд до смерти обреченно произнесший «мама», мог бы остаться в ее памяти на долгие, долгие годы, но меньше, чем через минуту, ее саму настигла смерть. вой убитой горем матери заволок душную залу. смрад смерти, повисший в этом зале ни фрей, ни болтон, ни кто-либо из наемников не смогут смыть со своих рук до конца дней своих. кровавая свадьба отобрала у севера три поколения старков._

Бран умолк. Факел на стене тревожно дрожит, облизывая пыльно-рыжие стены склепа. На лицо Джона ложится тень, и ничто, даже самый яркий полуденный отсвет северного солнца, не способен ее стереть.

— Ты узнал, что хотел, — голос Брана не дрогнул, не сорвался, не охрип. Он больше не принадлежит Брандону Старку. Через его тело говорят сотни Трехглазых Воронов до него и тысячи после. Через него говорит прошлое. Бесстрастно записанное прошлое, никак его не трогавшее.

Оставшись в крипте один, Джон отпускает себя не сразу. Поначалу собственные слезы он принимает за последствия минут, в которые не моргал, неотрывно следя за огнем. Опускает веки ненадолго, чтобы согнать липкое видение, описанное Браном. Не помогает.

Слезы струятся по щекам весенней капелью. Джон не позволял себе плакать. Позволял злиться, замыкаться, напускать угрюмости, предостерегая прочих, чтобы не подходили к нему и ненароком не заговоривали.

А сейчас держаться нет смысла.

Джон оседает там же, где стоял, будто преклонив колено перед статуей почившего отца. Редкий проходимец решил бы, что сын пришел помолиться за неспокойную душу. Неуверенное пламя догорающего факела заботливо укрывает содрогающиеся плечи причудливой игрой тени и света. Лишь эхо, не желающее потакать новому лорду Винтерфелла, тоскливо вторит рыданиям Джона Сноу.


End file.
